1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for removing water-soluble substances contained in non-water-soluble fluids and particularly a method of continuously removing such substances. More specifically, this invention concerns a method of purifying at high efficiency those oils contaminated by the incorporation of contaminating substances such as ammonia and chlorine gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ammonia or chlorine gases in oil or water have hitherto been removed by the method of using vacuum degasification or adsorbents such as active filler earth. However, the former method requires a large-scaled apparatus and high cost, and the latter method contaminates the oil and requires troublesome procedures for the replacement of exhausted adsorbents while providing relatively low capacity for the saturation of adsorption. On top of these, loss of oil was excessive and the yield was low. Accordingly, there have been practical problems in these prior art methods.